Internet protocol (IP) based voice conferencing is growing in popularity and use. IP-based voice conferencing includes the capture at a source location of audio signals, processing of the audio signals to generate data packets, and communication of the data packets over a network to a destination location. The received data packets may be processed into audio signals and the audio signals may be outputted through a speaker at the destination location. The quality of the outputted audio signals is typically affected by the signal to noise ratio (SNR) achieved during capture of the audio signals at the source location.